


Preening

by VeetVoojagig



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snark, Squabbling, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by listening to Anniversary by Voltaire. Future-fic fluff. </p><p>Gil has to reassure Tarvek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liritar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/gifts).



> Set in a nebulous future where everything turned out fine after the Siege of Mechanicsburg. How? I don't know. It just did. It was too cute to pass up.

“Blue fire, not _another_ one.” 

Gil looked up, rolling his eyes. “Preening again, are you? I should take the mirror out of the room.” He kicked his feet off the bed, sitting up and gazing at his lover. 

“I am not _preening_ ,” Tarvek said haughtily. Of course, he usually said things haughtily. It wasn’t something Gil had managed to break him of in all the years they’d been together. Gil smiled at the thought, but before he could say anything, the other man had turned from the mirror and stalked away in a huff. 

“I found another grey hair,” he pouted. Though if Gil accused him of pouting, he’d get haughty again. He couldn’t win. With a sigh, he reached out and grabbed his lover’s wrist, tugging him quickly into his lap before he could resist. 

Arms circling him, he nuzzled his neck. “You’re paranoid,” he said. “And even if you _do_ have some grey, so what? You’re still gorgeous.” 

Tarvek snorted, but didn’t pull away. “You’re lucky,” he said grumpily. “ _You_ just wind up looking more like your father as you get older, and that scares people. I’m going to turn pink before it all falls out.” 

Gil couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re ridiculous,” he murmured against his skin. 

“Oh, get wound.”

“Come on, really. What does it matter? Who do you have to impress but me? And, like you said,” he pointed out with a grin, “I’m a… what was it… ‘a Philistine with no appreciation of fashion and beauty’ and you could shave your head and I wouldn’t notice. Something like that. So why are you worried?” He reached up and ruffled Tarvek’s hair. 

The man batted his hand away and turned to glare at him. The look faltered after a moment, and he gave a resigned chuckle. “Bastard,” he murmured.

“Yep,” Gil said, smiling. “According to you, at least.” He leaned in quickly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re as beautiful as the day you seduced me,” he murmured. He’d probably been beautiful before that, of course, but Gil hadn’t noticed. There were a lot of things he hadn’t noticed, back then. 

Tarvek flushed, which was adorable, and Gil felt smug that he could still have that kind of effect on him. He leaned forward and kissed him again, slowly and lovingly, twining his fingers into his hair. “I love you, idiot,” he murmured against his lips.

“Get wound, lothario,” he said before kissing him back. 

Gil never wanted this to change.

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up in a handful of minutes because I was bored out of my skull and remembered an idea I had driving a couple weeks ago. I didn't put as much thought as I usually do, so it's pretty much stream of consciousness snark between the boys. Hopefully you guys like that kind of thing as much as I do. 
> 
> Gifted to my sister, because she's spending several hours driving a friend to the bus station, and she'll be tired and grumpy when she gets home. And she likes the snark.


End file.
